Cloaked with Courage: The Light In your Eyes Trilogy Book 1
by blue food is cool
Summary: Now Editing: What happens when world war 3 breaks out? A war of everyone around the world with different beliefs. Meanwhile all the dead titans are rising and those who were good titans turn evil (except Bob). And secrets get unleashed and new monsters are stirring. Oh, and Camp-Half Blood is destroyed... Percabeth, Jasper/Jiper, Frazel, Caleo, Solangelo, Percico, and more.
1. Prologue

Hello, if you're reading this, you probably clicked on this story out of pure curiosity or you got sick and tired of my shameless self advertising (on my other stories) and wanted to come and bash my writing skills. Either way, WELCOME! As most writers, I have a few rules:

1.) Do not steal my work, although I doubt someone will take their time and rewrite my chapters (seeing as you can't copy and paste). But I do own this work and I take my time to write it and post it. Although I do it for you guys, I also do it for myself. It's a hobby and I don't appreciate plagiarism.

2.) Do not put hate comments. Although they don't affect me, they're still mighty annoying and deleting them takes up too much of my time, so I'll probably just ignore you so you can't comment on my stories.

3.) The lyrics I post in this story are not mine. They do not belong to me and I will include the song to the side. I do not want credit for any lyrics in my story, okay?

4.) Point out spelling errors and grammatical mistakes, that's the last thing I want in my story. I usually edit it but at 4 in the morning, I don't know the difference between a mouse and a dinosaur so please point them out. (And that's the usual time I do my writing, to be honest.)

5.) If you don't like my story, don't read it! It's as simple as that. This goes along with the 2nd one, leaving hate comments is immature.

6.) Please don't harass me about updating. I understand that you guys like the story, but telling me to "UPDATE!" won't make me update any quicker. If anything, it makes me upset that you aren't satisfied with my updating schedule now. Besides, I do go to school. I also have homework and projects to do when I'm out of school. And a person needs to relax every so often.

7.) DO NOT ADVERTISE YOUR STORY ON MINE! OR SAY 'FOLLOW FOR FOLLOW.' If I find another one of those in the comments section, I'm going to go ballistic.

8.) Enjoy. Comment, vote, fan me- show your love because that's the only way I'll keep updating!

Prologue

Σ

Scott

I was running, on the field of dead yellow grass covered in ash from fires, I looked into the sky for a short second then back down, the sky was covered in gray smoke clogging my throat but I kept running. I was jumping over bodies from the war.

I was still running, until I saw ocean in front of me, I didn't know what to do, they were after me! So, I hesitated but decided that the grass covered water was my best chance. So I rolled up the sleeves to my black long sleeve shirt and dusted the ash off my black ripped pants and fixed my pitch black long side swept hair and, well, jumped. I looked around at the dead coral and ocean plants and saw there was no ocean animals. I walked on the ocean sand and saw the light disappearing and getting darker.

That is when I saw her she had Kaleidoscope eyes and dark brown hair floating around in the now clear water and she screamed as she floated to the bottom of the ocean I tried to swim towards her but the water was pushing me away. I knew I wasn't able to save her and once she stopped struggling the water released me. I swam towards her and grabbed her lifeless hand and pulled her up to the top of the ocean and saw that the scene change. I carried her body out of the now turned pond and placed her body on the grass under all the pine trees of the dark forest.

And I fixed her hair and smoothed out her long white sheer wavy dress and it had a corset with a diamond band on her waist that looked like belt. Her almond shaped eyes have now changed from pale blue to electrifying blue eyes.

That is when I felt the insatiable pain and throbbing in my stomach and I looked down to see a knife pushed right into my back and through my stomach. With a crack my rib cage broke and the knife was twisted inside of me I rolled over and saw a girl with her face and her whole body covered in a brown fabric. then I fell back into the pond with a splash. And I woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-A/N

Hi...

Quote of the day.

"Sometimes what you are most afraid of doing, is the very thing that will set you free."

-Robert Tew.

Song of the day

Bohemian Rhapsody.

-Queens


	2. Chapter 1

Piper's POV

11/25/14

Today in camp I was wearing my orange Camp-Half blood t-shirt and tan shorts. Despite it being Winter it was hot in camp today not a cloud in the blue sky because of the mystical borders I looked at the greek cabins surrounding me and the green grass covered the ground all except the sidewalk that went around to all the cabins and connected to 4 big paths one that connected to the Mess Hall, one that connects to the woods, one that connects to Strawberry fields the arena the armory and the stables the last one was the big house in which I was headed on.

"So why do you think we were summoned to the big house? It is not good to be summoned to the big house last time that happened a titan war broke out. Trust me I should know it happened twice." Percy explained walking next to me. He was wearing a camp t-shirt and grey shorts.

"Wait you two got summoned to." Jason, Annabeth, Hazel , and Nico said all together joining the conversation. Nico in his usual a green day shirt black jeans, converse. Jason, Annabeth, and Hazel in camp t-shirts and shorts.

Then I heard a voices behind us, Frank, Leo, and Calypso, they were mumbling something about the big house while arguing (Of course) and then they ran up to join us.

"Hot boy in the house" Leo said.

Calypso rolled her eyes " your ego seriously does not need to get any bigger Valdez." Calypso replied, "oh and were totally massively screwed ." 

" Why thank you for reminding us little miss sunshine!" Percy snapped.

"Were gonna be fine trust me." I said adding a little bit of charm speak to calm the demigods nerves even though I Didn't even believe it.

Suddenly, we were all silent. Plus we developed a sudden interest in our feet and the gravel

"Lets go," Annabeth said breaking the silence.

At the big house

I walked into a short cut through the grass. All of us walked straight into the baby blue house and saw the cloven elders, Chiron, Mr.D and a few nymphs. Yup, we're in more trouble than Prometheus and he is somewhere in the world getting his liver eaten by a eagle! Ugh!

"Come! children we have a quest for you!" Chiron shouted with glee in full centaur mode. Gods. Why?

Percy's POV

I looked at him because he officially lost his mind. Well maybe those millions of years on earth are now just starting to affect his brain. "Oh Please not be another war Chiron two is enough to last a lifetime!" I complained like a two year old Nico without sugar.

"This time no war we just need Four of you to go get five new demigods." He said as though it wasn't a problem.

Chiron said he held a map and then rolled it on the table all over the map was green dots except for one, it was red and placed in Denver, Colorado.

"The red dot stands for one or more powerful demigods in this case it is five all in one household we do not know their godly parent or any other new or, um, any slightly useful information."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well like I said four of you need to go and we wanted to ask which four of you

will go and-"

I cut him off "I will"

"Me to" Annabeth said.

"I volunteer as tribute." Jason replied.

"I guess I will too oh and Jason you need to stop watching Hunger Games." Piper said and then Jason shut up. And once again it was silent and we stared at the leopard print carpet.

"Well then go get packing and since it is winter pack coats pants and long sleeve shirts" Chiron said. Then we went to our cabins and packed.

The next day we headed off for Denver, Colorado.


End file.
